Room Raiders
by NaivelilMe
Summary: Alice and Rose convince Bella to do the MTV show Room Raiders, so what happens when she goes through the rooms of three lucky guys? Why does Emmett have a to-to? What's with the coco nut bra in Jasper's room? What about Edward? *M just in case*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**B POV**

Rose, Alice, and I walked to the production studio so I could start my interview for the show. As soon as I walked into the room they had me in hair and make-up so we could start shooting A.S.A.P.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this stupid thing." I sighed, very frustrated with them.

My best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale had some how talked me into doing this stupid Room Raiders show. We're like as close as peanut butter and butter sandwiches. Rose being the bread that gets to be the show, with her curly blonde hair amazing curves and, not that I'm a lesbian, but, really nice T&A. Alice my little pixie of a friend was a-fucking-mazingly beautiful, the peanut butter, she had short black hair with natural red highlights in a pixie cut, with a really pretty face to go with it, she knew she was short but that was compensated it with being her perky-beautiful-little-self. Then there's me, the butter, I know I'm beautiful but I don't really flaunt it like they do. I had wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, nice average curves and my best feature I'd say was my boobs; the weren't to big but big enough.

We've been B.F.F.E's **(a/n: best friends for eternity)** since we came out of the womb basically. Our moms met at a birthing class and became quick friends then had us. Rose was first, then me, then Alice; we'd all been born an exact month apart, weird right? They said I needed to do this show since I haven't had a boyfriend since Mike 'the stalker'.

_He was so named this when the three of us came home to find him taking things from my room like my **brush**! I know weird right._ Any who, I'm now signed up for this stupid excuse for a show.

"Think of it this way you're shy around guys, and you don't get to see them, but you do get to go through their rooms and get to know them." Rose said.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice squealed.

"And you get to have your pick of the three!" She said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice squealed again.

"Ok Spunky Boobster, and Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "Calm down."

"Sorry, just excited!" Alice said.

"Ok, let's get this road on the show." Aro the producer of this insane show said walking in the room. To be honest the guy kind of creeps me out.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said looking back at the girls. "Can we go over the game plan again?" I asked him.

"Sure, so there are three guys roommates and you're going to their house, you'll have Rosalie and Alice on the web cam or the cell phone, you can also contact the boys on phone via text message, all the pictures of them will be blocked but everything else you have free reign over.

They'll be taken by surprise so you never know what you might find. You'll have the spy kit filled with the stuff you'll need in case it gets a little messy in the rooms. I can't tell you anything about the boys. They'll be able to see you so before you come in pick something that you'd feel comfortable wearing that you think will make you look good. We start shooting tomorrow morning around eight." He said in almost one breath. He started to walk out the door but froze in the frame.

"Oh and you might want to clean your room, and hide anything a little private that you wouldn't want them to find." He said with a smirk.

As soon as he walked out the door Rose and Alice made a gagging sound.

"Ew, he's so creepy." Alice said, and Rose nodded.

"So are you guys ready to start this thing?" I asked to which they nodded enthusiastically.

**ED POV**

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ I asked myself as I fixed disheveled bronze hair in the rear-view mirror, after a few minutes of looking back at myself seeing my green eyes stare straight back, and then walked into the production studio to do my interview. _Oh yeah I fell for another one of Em and Jazz's schemes. GREAT!_

"You guys suck ass." I exclaimed as I walked behind them.

They just chuckled as Emmett made the stupid played out 'that's what she said' comment. While I retorted with; "Why yes Emmett that is what _your mom_ said."

_Ha! That shut him up_.

"Not cool man." Jasper said.

"Oh, you're just mad 'cause she's your mom too." I laughed.

_Shut him up too! Bitches!_

The three of us had been friends since I threatened to kick Jasper's ass in first grade because he stole my crayons then Emmett stepped in being Jasper's older twin by a minute and 43.7 seconds. _He's so proud to be the oldest that he makes you say the .7. He's just a dork like that._

But anyways, to say he scared the hell out of me is and understatement. Even thought he was only six Emmett was a big boy. Jasper was the complete opposite and I thought I could take him what with his shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked to me like one of those all American boys with the goody-two-shoes attitude, but Em, totally different story. Short curly brown hair grey-green eyes that looked like they could burn a hole through you, he almost beat me up till the teacher walked in and made us all sit in the time out room together.

Needless to say we've been best buds ever since.

"Chill out Cullen." Emmett said.

"Relax Whitlock," I said. "I'm just trying to calm my nerves. You know I don't take interviews well."

"We know, just be yourself, well not exactly yourself. Be a better yourself. Make sense?" Jazz asked.

"What ever," I said as I went to the room where the producer Aro Volturi said to meet him.

**B POV**

After the interview yesterday we went back to our townhouse and they started going through my stuff for tomorrow and giving me tips on being 'sexy' I had to laugh at some because some I would never do because I'm so clumsy.

The next morning I was at the studio right at 7:59 a.m. The girls had helped me clean my room and put me in a short white cotton skirt with a tight navy blue t-shirt with a sweetheart neckline, I'm very surprised that Alice hadn't put me in heels, instead she put me in white sandals that strapped up my legs half way to my knees.

"Ah, Bella you look lovely," Aro said when I walked to the room. Shivers ran down my spine as I got closer to him and he was looking me up and down.

"Can we start already?" I asked being polite. "I mean I'm really nervous and excited." I added quickly when I saw and annoyed expression cross his face and my rushing.

"Sure." He said tightly. "Let's get you to the court yard. The boys have already been picked up."

"Cool!" I said getting almost as excited as Alice now.

**Em POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and put some jeans and a wife beater on then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled when I was halfway down the stairs.

I opened the door only to be grabbed by some guy in a tacky ass jump suite.

"What the hell!" I yelled, pretty loud I might add, and thrown into a van.

**Jazz POV**

I was in the kitchen drinking my coffee and finishing buttoning my jacket up when I heard a loud yell.

"What the hell!" Emmett! I wished he learn to be quite.

"Em what's your damn problem!" I yelled back at him turning the corner to the sitting room only to be grabbed and thrown into a van by a guy in a blue jumper.

**Ed POV**

I was upstairs on my piano when I heard Emmett yell then Jasper yell back at him. I paid them no mind and continued my playing.

Only moments later a knock came at my door. I ignored that too and decided to get up and put my pants on since eventually I'd have to deal with these two. Someone knocked again and I went to open it.

"Em! Jazz! What the hell do you wa-," I was cut off by someone grabbing me and pulling me down the stairs then throwing me into the van.

"What the hells going on?" I asked the two knuckle heads next to me.

"Shhh," Em said like a three year old watching Noggin or some shit like that. "It's starting." He then pointed to the TV to show a very beautiful brunette with deep brown eyes that you could get lost in forever. The camera zoomed out and once I got a good look at her body my pants got a little tight. She had per-fucking-fection written all over her. Her curves were all definitely in the right places, and legs that went on forever. As my eyes roamed up her body the stopped in there tracks at her perfect C cups. _Daaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn!_

"Daaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn," we all said at the same time. My eyes locked on hers again and then moved to look at her full plump lips. Then she started talking.

"Hey guys I'm Bella, and I'm picking one of you to take me on a date." God her voice was like a siren calling to me as she talked. "I won't get to see any of you but I will get to go through your rooms. I've got a spy kit and my best girls with me." As she said this two other girls appeared on the screen via web cam. "Alice the little one with the pixie attitude and Rose the blond bomb-shell, now I'll be speaking with them through out the day about stuff I may find in your room. So without any further ado let's get started." Then she ran off the screen.

**B POV**

_Ok, so that was easier than I thought_, I thought to myself as I got into the huge SUV and the driver I think his name was Alec took me to the boy's house.

"This is it Bella." He said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said. "Well here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeyyy guys! So I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me how you like it... Even if you don't like it I'd still like some feed back. I would also like to remind you that this won't be a really long story, if you've seen the show you know why, and as of now I don't know who Bella is going to pick... Plus I haven't finished writing Bella's room! ;D

* * *

**

** Chapter 2  
**

**B POV**

I walked into the house and it looked pretty clean for having three guys living in it. I turned to the camera and smiled in what I hoped was a seductive way then made my way to the kitchen to check it out.

**Em POV**

She walked into the sitting room then smiled oh so seductively then walked into the kitchen.

"This kitchen's huge." She said.

"I can think of other things that are huge." Jazz said from beside me.

"Didn't know you had it in ya little bro." I said clapping my hand on his back.

"Shut up and look what she's doing." Edward said starring intently at the screen.

I turned to look back at the screen and sure enough she was going through the fridge, and her hands just so happened to stop on bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Somebody likes their desserts." She said nodding to the whipped cream next to it. Then out of the blue she took the chocolate sauce, popped the lid open and started pouring it in her mouth with a little spilling down her chin.

She then darted her tongue to lick it off and I saw a little blue and white ball.

**Jazz POV**

Hell yes! She has a tongue ring! Damn that's hot!

Beside me Emmett adjusted himself and Edward pulled his shirt down a little more over his lap.

**Ed POV**

_Tongue ring! Tongue ring! Tongue ring!_ That's all that was running through my mind as I pulled my shirt down to hide my tightened pants.

**B POV**

I can't believe I just did that, but it was a 'tip' Rose and Alice gave me to show them my tongue ring. Judging by the look on the camera mans face I did a good job.

"Mmm," I hummed. "I like desserts too, they're my specialty." I told them. "I'm a chef for that new restaurant L'amore è Devine. Maybe I could cook for you sometime."

I looked back at the kitchen then at the camera man and he nodded towards the stairs and told me where the first room was.

When I walked up the stairs I saw a door with a huge playboy bunny on it. I had to laugh at that because it was kind of cute.

"Cute," I said pointing to the door. "But let's get to know the man on the inside."

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was the giant four post bed with an iron headboard. I walked over to it and started bouncing up and down on it to see if it was comfortable.

"Nice, it's very comfortable. Maybe we could compare our views of it's comfyness on it, sometime." I said to the camera. I crawled over the bed and opened a few drawers on the dresser only to find that two were filled to the top with condoms and the others had a bunch of porn and lubes and stuff in it.

"Someone's hopping to get lucky." I said with my eyebrows raised. "I think I need my other spies to help me." I walked to the suite case and grabbed the laptop out of it and switched it on. Rose and Alice immediately came on the screen.

"What's up chicka?" Alice asked.

"Well I'm in room number one and in the drawers next to the bed are… well… these…" I trailed off showing them the different drawers. I heard them gasp and then a bunch of giggles. "So what do you guys think?" I asked them.

"I think he's a sexist pig." Rose stated simply. "I mean if you have that much condoms and lube then he's either a player or really, really desperate. My guess is the player."

"Ali?" I asked.

"No comment." She said then fell out of the cameras view laughing really hard.

"Thanks guys I'll see ya in a little while." I smiled and shut off the laptop. "Well, I'm going to look around some more."

I walked around the room noting all the sports trophies and pictures of a big burly guy, but of course the face was blocked out.

"Jock type," I said pointing to the trophies. "That means you should be a big strong man, that'd be real-," I stopped talking when something pink and sparkly caught my eye from under the bed.

"What's this?" I asked with a mischievous smile. "I might need the spy kit." I walked to the kit and bent over to get the tongs out, knowing that the skirt went up a little bit.

I got down on my knees and looked under the bed and pulled out said object, stretching it to find out that it was a leotard.

"Um… Pink?" I asked with a little laugh. "Well pink is a pretty color." I put it back and kept laughing as I headed to the closet.

I pulled out some of the clothes. "Some style that could be nice," I said as I pulled a shirt out. "You're a big boy, I like it. I can fit in it; maybe sometime I'll wear it." I said using my 'innocent girl' smile that Alice said made me look anything but innocent.

"Well I've had enough of this room. On to the next one," I said walking towards the door.

* * *

**Please remember to review! Next chapter will be up next Monday... ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeyyy guys! Soooooooooooo sorry about not updating... My little brother just got his tonsils taken out the other day and we've been w/o power so I haven't been able to update. I'll be posting two chapters for you guys this weekend if that will make you feel better. I still have no clue who Bella will pick but I do have some of her room finished, and let me tell ya it's some classic shiz! *well in my world it is* ;D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Em POV**

She walked up to my door, SHIT!

"Cute," She said pointing to the door. "But let's get to know the man on the inside."

"It is not supposed to be cute." I said as she walked over to my bed and started bouncing up and down on it.

"Make the torture stop." Jazz said evidently seeing the same thing I was. As she jumped up and down her boobs bounced, and boy did they bounce.

"Maybe if we pray hard enough the torture will stop." Edward said.

"We don't even go to church, dumb ass." I said with a chuckle.

"Nice, it's very comfortable. Maybe we could compare our views of it's comfyness on it, sometime." Bella said to the camera. She then crawled over the bed and opened a few drawers on the bedside dresser.

"Dude you horn dog!" Jazz laughed. "Why do you have all that stuff? You're not that smooth."

"Shut up!" I said whacking the back of his head.

"Someone's hopping to get lucky." Bella said as I turned back to look at the screen. "I think I need my other spies to help me."

She walked over to the kit and pulled out a laptop and switched it on, then on the screen two girls a blonde and a little pixie girl showed up.

"What's up chicka?" The little pixie said.

"Well I'm in room number one and in the drawers next to the bed are… well… these…" She trailed of pointing to the different drawers. The girls on the screen gasped and then giggled. "So what do you guys think?"

"I think he's a sexist pig." The blond said matter-of-factly. "I mean if you have that much condoms and lube then he's either a player or really, really desperate. My guess is the player."

"I'm not a player, nor am I desperate!" I yelled at the screen.

"They can't hear you meat head." Edward said reaching behind Jasper to hit my head.

"Bite me, Casanova." I said.

"Rather not, the disease might me communicable." The smart ass laughed.

"No comment." The pixie known as Ali said, and then fell off the screen she was laughing so hard.

"Thanks guys I'll see ya in a little while." She then shut off the laptop. "Well, I'm going to look around some more."

She walked around the room and checked out my trophies.

"Jock type," She said pointing to the trophies. "That means you should be a big strong man, that'd be real-," She stopped talking abruptly and looked down at the bed.

"What's this?" She asked with a mischievous smile. "I might need the spy kit."

She then walked to the kit and bent over to get the tongs out. As she bent down her skirt went up showing off more of her smooth creamy legs.

She then got down on her knees and reached under the bed to pull out my pink leotard from like ninth grade.

"Um… Pink?" She laughed. "Well pink is a pretty color." She then put it back, got up, and headed towards the closet.

"Dude where'd that come from," Jasper asked.

"Mom made me take ballet in high school for football." I said.

"I thought you said you did it 'cause you liked it." Edward said laughing.

They continued to laugh as we looked back at the screen to see her pulling out some of my clothes.

"Some style that could be nice," Bella said as she pulled out one of my shirts. "You're a big boy, I like it. I can fit in it; maybe sometime I'll wear it."

"You can wear it now and see just how big of a boy I am." I said sitting back.

She then smile in what I think was supposed to be an innocent smile but wasn't even close. "Well I've had enough of this room. On to the next one," She then headed out the door.

"Thank god!" I said as she then headed towards the second room.

**B POV**

I walked into room number two and the first thing I saw was a tank. I walked over to it and saw a snake. I wasn't freaked out or anything, because I actually like them. I'm not your average girl that freaks at the sight.

"Aw…. You have a snake. I love snakes. They're exotic and really cool." I said picking it up. It wrapped itself around my arm.

"I think your snake likes me." I said winking at the camera then unwrapped it from my arm.

I walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer and pulled out the funniest thing I've ever seen in a boy's room ever.

"Why do you have a coconut bra in your room?" I asked the camera. "I think I'll put these on then give it back once I meet you."

I put the bra on then walked to the closet. The first thing I noticed was the three cowboy hats. I put one of those on and smiled at my self in the mirror.

"A cowboy with a coconut bra," I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Though if you're cute enough I'd wear the bra and you could wear the hat while I ride a cowboy." I then blew a kiss at the camera.

**Jazz POV**

She walked into my room and straight to Tex, my Eastern Ribbon Snake, and pulled him out.

"Aw… You have a snake. I love snakes. They're exotic and really cool. I think your snake likes me." She said winking as he wrapped himself around her arm.

"At least someone will touch your snake Jazz." Edward said mockingly.

"Don't hate on my snake 'cause he's got more game than you." I said punching his arm playfully.

On the screen I realized that she was going through my drawers and pulled out the coconut bra from last year's spring break. "Why do you have a coconut bra in your room?" She then started putting it on, "I think I'll put these on then give it back once I meet you."

She then proceeded to walk to my closet and pulled out one of my cowboy hats and put that on to.

"A cowboy with a coconut bra," She laughed. "Though if you're cute enough I'd wear the bra and you could wear the hat while I ride a cowboy."

"Yee haw, darlin'," I said to the TV. She walked back to my closet and set the hat back down then went to check out my computer.

"Shit." I said as she shook the mouse and my Facebook popped up on the screen.

"Interesting," was all she said. She scrolled down to my friend list. "You have a lot of bands on here that I like," she said with a smile then it faltered. "But you have a lot of girls on here too. If I pick you I'd have to be your one and only."

"If you pick me you'd be on one and everything," I smiled.

"Ok. Enough is enough, two down one to go," and with that she was off to Edwards room.

**Ed POV**

_Why god why? Why are you doing this to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeyyy ya'll! Here's chapter 4 for your reading enjoyment!  


* * *

Chapter 4**

**B POV**

"Ok, so I just finished room number two and I liked some of what I found." I said giving the camera my recap of the room. "I liked the cowboy hats they showed that he has a wild side and the music on his profile shows we have the same taste, but I didn't like all those girls on his Facebook, it's a little questionable."

I then proceeded to walk into the last room. My breathing hitched when I walked into the room, I was speechless.

"Wow," was all I said as I walked to the wall completely covered in CD's and a huge sound system. "You have so much music."

I turned and looked at the walls that were painted a light midnight blue/ violet color, with silver writing on it that looked like lyrics to songs or poetry, or something.

_"When You're near me, I feel like I just found me  
In the traces of the boy from yesterday  
But in a world that is so black and white  
I will take the steps to change my life  
And I won't be coming back to here again"_

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. "It's beautiful." I said with my hand over my chest.

I continued my walk around the room and that's when I saw it.

Next to the French doors leading outside was a gorgeous shiny black baby grand. I walked up to it and sat on the bench, running my hands over the keys, it brought back memories of my mom and how she used to play for me every night before I went to sleep.

"Oh, wow," was all I said. "My mother used to play for me at night. She wasn't very good but she was good enough to keep me happy, I wonder how good you are." I said in a thoughtful/ innocent voice. "I think I need my spy kit for this."

I walked over to the spy kit and got out the cell phone and texted the guys from wherever they were.

_'So just how talented are you and your piano playing hands? ;D'_

I waited a minute or two and finally got a reply.

_'My hands can do many things, and I can play whatever you'd like'_

"Good 'cause I love a man who can play the piano, it's romantic," I said winking to the camera.

**EdPOV**

"God, I think I might need to learn how to play the piano if it gets that kind of response from the ladies," Emmett said.

"You are a pig." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Besides your gorilla hands wouldn't be able to move across the keys." I added.

"Whatever," he said glaring at me then turned back to the screen.

"Well, I think I'll just head to the closet and see what clothes you like to wear." She said, I groaned.

"Dude it can't be that bad, you're so anal about your wardrobe, what could possibly be – Oh," Jasper said realizing what was in there.

"Dude, I thought you got rid of those when we decided to do this shit!" Emmett boomed in my ear.

"First of all shut the fuck up, we are sitting right in front of you, and second I forgot." I defended myself.

I turned back to the screen and watched as she stepped into my closet.

"Wow, my friend Alice would absolutely love your closet, you must be the best dressed guy I've ever met, well not met, you know what I mean," she rambled prolonging her discovery of my dirty, soon to be exposed, not so little secret.

She walked further in and noticed the little latch to the door that led to my demise, and then pulled the loose floor boards up.

"What the," She trailed of reaching into the floor pulling out the pictures from last spring break. "Oh my god," she said fanning herself. I guess this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"Hm, guess she doesn't mind seeing you in your birthday suit parading down the streets of Mexico with only a mask on." Emmett said.

"I should kick your ass for taking those pictures in the first place." I growled.

"My you're a big boy," she said her cheeks flushed.

"At least you have that going for you; maybe she'll over look the next few pictures." Jasper laughed. "Or not," he continued as she started going through the rest of the pictures.

_Fuck my fucking life! Could this get any worse?_

I think I thought too soon.

* * *

**So... let me know watcha think! I'd like so opinions on who Bella should pick... ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I know you don't want my excuses but I'm going to give them anyway 'cause I feel like some of you would understand. 1) I had band camp almost all of August and 2) School just started back last week and I'm in all honors classes and it's fucking hard to juggle color guard, honors classes, trying to get my license, and starting to focus on applying for colleges... I'm an over achiever, sue me! c(: *sticking tongue out***

**Anyway... without further ado... I present to you Chapter 5

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

So I'm going these photos in room three and guess what I happen to come across…

"Looks like number three thinks he's still a baby…" I trailed off trying _so_ hard not to laugh at this poor guy who is obviously being sabotaged by his friends in this thing.

I look down at the pictures in my hand again; it's so funny that I couldn't help but laugh this time. In these pictures he's knocked out on his bed with a babies bonnet on his head a bottle next to his head and little pink, blue, and yellow blanket around his shoulders; seeing as it's too small to cover up his whole body.

"Do you need a psych exam, or do you now realize that you are a grown man?" I asked sarcastically to the camera.

"I think I'm done for now, this was a very interesting room…" I trailed off as I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. "So, in room three, I really like the piano and the lyrics on the wall," I told the camera, "it showed that he's very talented and creative. But, those pictures were a little questionable."

* * *

**EdPOV  
**

"You're both dead to me." I stated staring blankly ahead.

"Aw, come on man it was just a joke," Emmett said laughing at me.

"You fuckers could've just cost me a date with her," I fumed.

"All is fair in love and war," Jasper said.

"You li- ," I was cut off by the van doors opening.

"Alright fellas let's go," said one of those guys in the jumpsuit.

"Where are we?" Emmett asked hopping out of the car.

"We're at the lovely Casa de Bella," the guy said.

We looked over to the house in front of us.

It was cute; you could definitely tell that girls lived here. The little house was white with dark blue shutters and a small porch with a swing hanging from it and a little garden lining the sides of it.

"Well fellas this is where we say goodbye. Have fun," said the driver.

"Her room is through the kitchen and there should be a door that leads down toward the basement," said the jumpsuit dude. "Go down those stairs and to the right."

"Alright guys," boomed Emmett. "Let's get this party started."

We walked into the house and toward the kitchen passing through the dining room which looked very formal for it being in such a small house.

I had a square table with a glass top and six gray rough iron chairs with matching gray and white cushioning on it. Behind the table on the far wall was a china cabinet with beautiful china and wine glasses. On the wall to our left was a swinging door leading into, I'm guessing, the kitchen, and next to that was one of those wine things stocked with different wines.

Jasper let out a low whistle in appreciation of the wine collection they had.

"Some of this looks very old." I noted.

"Jebus, is that from the 20's?" Emmett asked in amazement.

We continued on through the door into the state of the art kitchen with its stainless steel appliances and marble countertops.

"Bella must really love to cook." I said.

The camera crew wasn't filming us yet and I was thankful for that because we must have looked pretty stupid to them right about now drooling over all these girls stuff.

"Can you move this along I've gotta get some footage before Isabella gets here," said a girl that couldn't have been any older than sixteen with long blonde hair and a bored expression on her face.

"We're going child, chill," Emmett said using his _oh so impressive_ 'people skills'.

"I'm older than you dumbass," said the girl.

Emmett started to open his mouth probably to say something smart but Jasper put a hand over his mouth and looked back at the girl.

"Please excuse my brother ma'am," he said pulling out his full Texas boy charm. "We'll be moving on now."

She smiled flirtatiously at him. "It's okay sweetie, if this doesn't work out for you just give me a call."

"Um… okay. Moving on!" I exclaimed heading toward the door that hopefully led to Bella's room.

* * *

**EmPOV**

We walked down the steps of this chick's room and went to the right as instructed by the guys outside and opened another door.

I reached for the light switch and flipped it up. The room didn't get much light but then I saw that the switch had a dimmer on it so I turned the lights up more. It was pretty clean with the exception of a few things scattered here and there.

There was one of those big sectionals in the middle of the wall closest to us with an entertainment center on the opposite side. I walked over and plopped down on the couch as I continued to scan the room. There was a door on the right far wall that I guess led to an ensuit bathroom. I couldn't find her bed anywhere thought.

* * *

**JazzPOV**

So where in this girls room looking around and I can't seem to locate her bed.

"Is this girl a vampire that doesn't sleep or something?" Emmett asked obviously talking about the lack of bed.

"You're an idiot," Edward muttered walking over to the door on the far right wall and opening it.

I walked up behind him and looked into the room.

"Found it." Edward called back to Em who got up and walked toward us.

"Oh I thought this was just a bathroom." Emmett said.

The room had a huge bed with a white drape canopy over it and a shear maroon and gold drape over that one with black sheets and a black with white design comforter on it, in the corner with the headboard and one side against the wall. There was a walk in closet to the left of the bed with black doors making the maroon wall it was set in look even cooler. The wall opposite the closet was just one giant mirror and the other one had a mural of some sorts on it.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett and Edward heading for the vanity/dresser inside the closet.

"What the hell are ya'll perverts doing?" I asked already suspicious of what they were doing.

"Panty raid," They said together as they opened her top draw which happened to be filled with the sexiest lingerie I've ever seen in a variety of different colors ranging from lacy boy shorts to corset and thong sets.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled at us from the entrance of the closet.

* * *

**So there ya go... Chapter 5! Whatcha think 'bout it? Let me know... Let me know...! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter 6... Please don't beat me for making you wait so long there's and a/n at the bottom to hopefully disperse the angry mob with pitch forks and torches.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Em POV**

We all turned whipped around to see the short pixie girl and tall blond from earlier.

"We", "I","They" we said together.

Then the two girls busted out laughing so hard that they had tears rolling down their faces.

"Ha, you guys though you were in trouble," they the short one laughed.

"You're idiots." The blond said, straightening up. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, and no you cannot call me Ro Ro, and this is Alice," she said in all seriousness now.

We stood there still in shock that they had just walked in on us panty raiding their friend's drawers. I couldn't figure out what to say, I mean what would you do if you had just been caught by two gorgeous girls looking through another gorgeous girl's delicates? Luckily they took it lightly.

"It's okay you guys," Alice said. "At least we weren't her father."

To that we all just gave her confused looks.

"Her father is the police chief." Rosalie answered our unspoken question.

"I thought she looked familiar," Edward mumbled to himself.

We just stood there in an awkward silence, while the girls looked on with amusement, Bella's underwear drawer still open and some pieces in mine and Edward's hands, until Alice spoke again.

"If you were looking for something interesting I'd check the bottom drawer."

I was about to move to it when Jasper shook his head subtly as if telling me not to make myself look even more like an idiot.

"I think we're good ma'am," he said aloud to her.

I gave him a pleading look then Edward said, "Yeah, we were just a little curious."

He elbowed me in the ribs and I mumbled a 'yeah, whatever,' to the two girls.

"We don't know your names yet," Rosalie said giving us all the once over.

"I'm Emmett, this is Edward and my brother Jasper," I said using my panty dropping – all out dimple – coma inducing – innocent smile on them both.

"Nice to meet you," Rosalie said her cheeks lightly flushed.

We all walked back into the main room and us guys continued to look around while the girls sat on the couch.

"Bella just got here, she should be down in a minute," the camera guy told us.

Jasper, Edward, and I stood in the middle of room waiting for her to arrive and tell who she picked.

We could her someone on the steps and then Bella came into view.

"Hello boys," she said. "I must say this would have been a helluva lot harder than it already was if I had met you guys before all of you aren't to bad on the eyes."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Edward said stepping up to shake her hand. "I'm Edward."

Jasper stood in front of her next and kissed her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Bella. My name is Jasper."

When he stepped away I took that as my cue, "I'm Emmett." I said grabbing her up in a bear hug.

**B POV**

"Em-me-tt can-'t br-ea-th," I struggled to get out.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." He pulled back a little sheepish.

As I took in these three incredibly good looking guys I was extremely glad that they all looked good, it would have sucked it I got rid of two and the one I picked wasn't as great. Not saying that I'm vain, it's just that if there were two hot guys and one okay guy and they all wanted you would you pick a stud or a dud?

"So we all know what we're here for," I said clapping my hands together. "Let's get down to business, shall we."

Rose and Alice came to stand next to me while I did a recap of all of the things I liked or disliked about a room.

As I told the boys what I thought of there rooms I took mental note of the faces they made when I'd say something bad to see if I could figure out which room was whose.

"So," I started again. "After having said all of that what I found in this room turned me off the most. I'm going to have to say no to room number one." I said looking at the guys.

"Fuck," Emmett muttered under his breath. "That's me."

"It's okay," I said. "A perk is that you won't be going home alone tonight, one of these lovely ladies right beside me will be taking you on a date."

After I said that Rose stepped forward and took his arm.

"You're coming with me monkey man," she said as she winked back at me and took him upstairs.

"And then there were two," I muttered to myself.

**E POV**

She looked back over to us.

"Now," she started. "In on of the rooms you left your facebook up and there were a lot of girls on it. That is so not cool with me... Then in the other there were some really disturbing pictures..."

There was a deafening pause before she spoke again and I swear my heart was pounding so loud you could hear it all the way across the country.

"So, my pick is..."

**J POV**

Shit, all this fucking angst is killing me.

**B POV**

"So, my pick is..." Oh, God, I hope I made the right choice.

"Room number two." I said looking at the guys.

"Yes!" Jasper said jumping up and fist pumping the air.

"I guess that means you're mine," Alice said with an mischievous glint in her eyes. "Wanna show me your closet?"

"Sure," Edward said walking up to her offering his hand as they left together.

"Well, handsome, shall we head out for our date?" I asked.

"Why that would be perfect, ma'am." He said offering his arm for me to take.

We walked up the stair and to my car.

"Oh I almost for got," I said untying the coconut bra from around me, handing it to him. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Keep them, for now." He said as we got in the car and drove to our destination.

* * *

**Well this is NOT the end I still have some stuff that I'll add sporadically but I've been so busy lately and I'm really sick, have been for about two weeks now. Jasper and Bella have to get through their first date, watch the show, and I have a special lemony dessert for you guys that have been loyal even though I haven't posted in...*looks back to last update*... SIX MONTHS! HOLY CROW! Man I've been slacking... stupid school, I'll just drop out so I can post for you guys everyday, how about that? ;D Anyway please review and let me know how you like my pick for her. **

**Sincerely and forever yours truly,**

**Naivelilme ;D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The First Date**

"So what do you want to eat?" Jasper asked

"Um… I'm just hungry so whatever you want is fine by me." I smiled back, biting my lip in nervousness.

"Okay well why don't we head back to my place with the others so I can grab my wallet and stuff."

We all piled back into the car that the production staff had left for us to get the boys back home and rode in compatible silence waiting to just be alone with our dates to get to know them.

"I'll be right out," Jasper said running into the house only to come back a minute later with his wallet and keys in hand. "Ready little lady?"

"Sure," I giggled, in a very un-Bella like way.

He helped me into is truck because it was very high up off the ground. Running around to the driver's side he hopped in and started the engine pulling out of the driveway heading to our destination.

* * *

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked as we chowed down on some shrimp fondue from Ruby Tuesdays and yes before you ask, I left the coco-nut bra in the truck before we came in.

"Well I love to swim and when it's a nice day I go riding." He replied with a smile.

"Riding? You have a horse?" I wondered.

"No, though I do love horseback riding, I meant on my bike." He chuckled.

Suddenly visions of this hot piece of man meat on a motorcycle flashed through my mind and I was very interested in seeing some of them in real life.

"Oh, I would love to go riding with you some time." I smiled at him, hoping it was having the desired effect. Judging by the way he struggled to swallow his saliva I am guessing it did.

"What do you like to do, when you aren't cooking of course?" He asked trying to get back on the original get to know you topic we started at and away from the sexual tension beginning to grow.

"I like reading and photography," I answered.

"Cool, maybe I could model for you some time." He said striking a ridiculous pose making me laugh so hard that I snorted in a very un-lady like manner.

"That was adorable," he chuckled with soft eyes noticing my embarrassment as I dropped my fork, covering my face.

After diner we decided to take a walk in a nearby park to keep getting to know each other. Walking around the pond in the fading daylight as we watched the sun go down in comfortable silence I could not help but feel a slight spark between us that made me want to hold his hand.

Trying to be smooth about it I moved my hand so our fingers brushed against each other lightly. He got the hint and laced our fingers together.

"So… Do I get a second date?" He asked as he dropped me off in front of my house.

"That depends…" I said with a teasing smile.

"On what," he asked.

"On if you call me tomorrow to ask properly." I said, looking at him slyly through my eyelashes.

"And how do you suppose I do that when I don't have your number." He said moving his face closer to mine.

"Well you could ask for my number," I suggested, not moving at all, showing him that he would have to be assertive and take what he wanted.

"May I please have your number so that I may call you tomorrow?" He asked his face now so close that our lips brushed against each other as he spoke.

"Yes," I said just as his mouth crashed over mine in a soft yet passionate kiss.

I could feel myself being lifted so he did not have to bend at such an awkward angle because of our height difference. Losing myself in the kiss I graciously accepted his tongue as it traced over the seem of my lips. Moving in sync with one another we continued our kiss until our lungs were screaming for air and we were forced apart.

_Mind blowing does not even come close to describing that… _ I thought to myself.

"So, about that number," I said once I had regained my breath.

We trade phones and put our numbers in each other's phone.

"I'll call you tomorrow darlin'," he said leaving me with one last brush of his lips across mine and a firm kiss on my forehead.

Walking into the house I shut the door and slid down it with what could only be the world's silliest grin spread across my kiss swollen lips.

"You okay over there?" Alice asked with a smug grin on her face as Rose made no attempts at hiding her laughter.

"Yeah," I sighed stupidly.

"I told you so," she said still grinning at me as I got up and walked over to the couch so we could all dish about our new guys.

We sat up for a while after I got home sitting around in our comfortable night clothes and talked until we all began yawning.

_Shes riding in the middle of his pickup truck _  
_ Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up! _  
_ They raised her up a lady but there's one thing _  
_ They couldn't avoid _  
_ Ladies love country boys_

__I sat up in my bed and looked at the alarm clock on my dresser. Seeing that it was only 12:30 in the morning I was ready to cuss out who ever the hell thought it was a good idea to call me at this time of night.

"Hello?" I grumbled to whoever it was.

"Hey gorgeous," a husky voice drawled over the line.

"Hey," I said a little happier that it was Jasper calling me other than someone else. "What are you doing it's like 12:30."

"I know I just couldn't wait any longer," said in a bashful tone.

"Oh," I said, my brain still foggy from sleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just don't sleep a lot and I tend to forget that other people do sleep a full eight hours."

"It's okay," I smiled into the phone. "What couldn't you wait any longer for?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow, er... Um... I mean today," he said with an awkward chuckle thrown in for good measure.

"Sure," I said smiling bigger and giggling for the second time in less that twenty-four hours since we had met.

"Great... Well... I'll just um... let you get back to sleep." He said.

"Okay, I'll call you in the morning, I mean when the sun is actually up, to finalize those plans." I said.

"Okay, good night Isabella." I think I just swooned a little hearing him call me by my full name.

"Good night Jasper."

We hung up and I fell back to sleep with a smile on my face and my heart beating a mile a minute because that is just what this boy did to me... In less than twenty-four hours this guy had taken complete control over me; mind, body, and soul... The only question was what would he do with my heart if/when I decided he was right for me.

I still had not forgotten about all those girls following his Twitter...

* * *

**Go ahead and throw rotten fruit at me for not updating... blah blah blah... list of excuses... blah blah blah... whatever all that matters is that I'm updating now... And yes I know that when she was going through his room it was his Myspace but now it's his Twitter, get over it...**


End file.
